Je voulais juste une vie tranquille !
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: Sa vie était réglée comme du papier à musique. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Tout le temps. Elle ne craignait rien, si ce n'était qu'on la dérange. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une petite vie tranquille, où tout était à sa place. C'est pourquoi, quand elle apprit que sa meilleure amie sortait avec Charlie Weasley, elle sut que tout ne se passerait plus selon ses plans. C.W x OC
1. Prologue

Bonjour chères lectrices ou bien chers lecteurs (les femmes passent d'abord, nan mais !)

Je vous présente une nouvelle fiction sur Harry Potter, au temps de Charlie Weasley, cette fois-ci ! Pour ceux qui suivent la pauvre Grace Mercer dans _Les aventures de Miss La Poisse à Poudlard_, la suite arrive bientôt, don't worry ! J'ai juste eu une poussée d'inspiration en lisant de super fictions sur le couple Charlie Weasley x OC ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé, alors je me suis dis : why not ? Et il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour avoir des idées plein la tête !  
BREF. Trève de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue de cette new histoire ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise et vous laisse sur votre faim !

**Bonne lecture**

Ah ! Et au fait, Poudlard, le monde des sorciers et ses personnages appartiennent intégralement à leur auteur, j'ai nommé J.K. Rowling ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour elle et ses livres fantastiques. Et un "Bouuuuh" et pouce baissé pour le fait qu'elle laisse notre pauvre Charlie de côté !

**Re bonne lecture !** (je suis chiante et je l'assume, na !)

* * *

- Prologue -

Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer.

C'étaient les mots qui résonnaient dans ma tête tandis que je marchais d'un pas furieux en direction de la Bibliothèque.

Comment est-ce-qu'elle avait pu me faire _ça_ ? A moi, sa meilleure amie ! Comment elle pouvait... Raah, rien que d'y penser ça me foutait la gerbe !

J'approchais rapidement et dangereusement de la porte du lieu tant convoité.

Elle avait dit que je passais avant _ce genre de choses_. Et que, si jamais ça arrivait, elle me préviendrait. Or, cela faisait DEUX semaines et elle ne m'avait RIEN dit, ni laissé entendre.

J'ouvris la porte d'un violent coup de pied et balayai la pièce d'un regard noir. Soudain, je l'aperçus. Elle était là, en train de rire, avec _eux_, ce qui accentua ma colère. Elle faisait comme si de rien était. Mais, crois-moi ma petite, meilleure amie ou pas, tu allais morfler. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait arrêté, elle.

Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, se précipita vers moi, le visage rouge de fureur. Pas de chance, j'étais au moins dix fois plus en colère qu'elle. Je ne fis donc pas attention à elle et traçai ma route en direction de la joyeuse tablée qui s'était tournée vers moi, un air surpris peint sur le visage. Sauf sur le sien. Ses yeux marron noisette reflétaient sa peur et sa culpabilité. Ça ne m'attendrit pas. Rien ne pouvait me rendre faible. Et surtout pas les larmes qu'elle pourrait verser.  
Elle savait que mes colères étaient terribles. Tout le monde le savait. Et c'est pour ça que personne n'aimait me rendre furieuse. C'était une règle d'or que les élèves de Poudlard avait mis tactiquement en place, sans avoir besoin de se consulter. Règle qu'elle avait transgressé. Je lui pardonnerais, elle le savait aussi, mais difficilement. J'étais rancunière, alors si j'acceptais _ça_, ce dont je doutais, je lui en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs dans les prochains mois.

J'arrivai devant _eux_ et me plantai là, sous _leur_ regard interrogateur. Je tournai le mien vers elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, je ne me mis pas à hurler, comme lors de mes habituelles crises de colère mémorables. Non, je dis d'une voix parfaitement calme, mais où transperçait ma fureur, ma haine, ma sensation de trahison :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Charlie Weasley ?

* * *

Voilà, un prologue un peu court mais qui, j'espère, vous plaira !  
A très bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : _Rumeur_

Assise dans un large fauteuil en velours bleu nuit, je tenais dans mes mains un livre qui devait faire plus de mille cinq cent pages, environ. De quoi effrayer n'importe-qui ayant une sainte horreur des bouquins, y compris moi. Pourquoi donc lisais-je si je n'en avais pas la moindre envie ? C'était tout simple en fait. Il fallait _leur_ faire croire que je révisais, ou un truc dans le genre, pour qu'ils me foutent un peu la paix. Même s'ils savaient que c'était à leurs risques et périls s'ils s'approchaient de moi dans un rayon de deux mètres. Et encore, j'étais gentille.

Enfin bref, je profitais de ce petit moment de tranquillité si rare dans la journée. Pourquoi rare ? A cause de mes deux meilleurs amis, bien entendu.

En tout premier, June Rivers, la seule, l'unique ! C'était une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés et aux reflets roux, aux yeux vert clair qui chamboulaient les cœurs. On ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était magnifique, en effet. Et son caractère collait parfaitement à son physique d'ange dont elle n'était absolument pas consciente. Elle était douce, gentille et agréable. Elle avait les capacités intellectuelles pour tenir une conversation de plus de cinq mots. Entendez par là qu'elle n'était pas complètement abrutie, pour une Gryffondor. Et oui, ma meilleure amie était chez les rouges et or. En même temps, le contraire aurait été étonnant, et même scandaleux. Ju' était courageuse et intrépide. Moi qui appréciais la tranquillité, j'étais tirée dans tous les recoins du château avec elle. Dès que je la voyais, c'était adieu ma petite vie calme et plate. Il en allait ainsi depuis ma première année dans cette école de malade.  
Je l'avais connu dans le Poudlard Express et on ne s'était plus quitté depuis. On était inséparable, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle me laisse en dehors de ses escapades nocturnes, surtout que si on se faisait prendre, j'étais mal.

Jude était au courant de tout ce qui se tramait dans le collège. Elle connaissait toutes les rumeurs, les petits potins croustillants, qu'ils concernent Gryffondor ou bien Serpentard. Et elle ne manquait jamais de m'en faire part, malheureusement pour moi. Pas que ça ne m'intéressait pas, non. Mais si, en fait.  
La seule personne de mon entourage le plus proche qui l'écoutait quand elle partait dans un délire complet concernant Elena Wate et Mickael Stryder qui rompaient tous les deux jours, c'était Matt', notre meilleur ami. Et il le faisait uniquement parce-que ça lui permettait de se moquer de leur gueule.

Matthew Campbell était un jeune homme aux cheveux fins et noirs comme la nuit. Il était musclé comme il fallait et d'une taille impressionnante, le Quidditch aidant fortement. S'il n'avait pas été l'un de mes amis les plus chers, je serais sûrement tombée sous son charme ténébreux.  
En effet, son attitude peu avenante avait quelque-chose de mystérieux et son visage long aux traits durs, au nez droit et aux yeux noirs et froids donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il paraissait dangereux, même si ce n'était qu'un genre qu'il se donnait.  
En réalité, Matt' était quelqu'un d'assez gentil, pour un Serpentard. Et oui, mon meilleur ami était chez les verts et argent. Et il en avait tout à fait le profil d'ailleurs. Parce-que, même s'il pouvait se montrer compréhensif, il était un véritable Sang-Pur dans toute sa splendeur. Arrogant et dédaigneux, il prenait tout le monde de haut.  
Sauf, et étrangement, moi. Peut-être parce-que j'avais été la première à lui résister lorsqu'il m'avait prise en grippe, en troisième, tout ça à cause du fait que j'étais une "sale Sang-de-Bourbe", comme le disaient si bien les Sepents. Je m'en foutais complètement, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas apprécié que, voyant que je ne réagissais pas à ses provocations, il s'en prenne à June pour essayer de me faire du mal.  
On avait eu une discussion plutôt musclée ce jour-là. Résultat, le lendemain matin, on s'était pointé à la Grande Salle chacun avec un énorme coquard bien visible, et un énorme sourire plaqué que le visage. On était devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, ou presque. J  
une l'avait accepté avec un peu plus de réticence au début, elle n'oubliais pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais quand elle avait vu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me faire bouger de mon fauteuil, quelques soient les saisons, elle lui avait limite sauté dessus. Elle était assez lunatique ma Ju'.

Matthew et moi on entretenait une relation assez... explosive. Je devais avouer que le jeune homme adorait me faire tourner en bourrique, et moi de même. Nos journées étaient donc remplies de disputes futiles et peu conséquentes, mais éreintantes.

Je soupirai en pensant que, à l'heure qu'il était, Matt' devait roucouler avec sa Poufsouffle chérie quelque-part dans le parc, tandis que moi, j'étais enfermée ici pour réviser mes ASPICs. Vie de merde.

Changeant de position dans mon fauteuil, je m'efforçais à penser à autre chose que la bouche de mon meilleur ami sur celle de cette petite rousse écervelée et complètement aveugle. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte que Matt' se foutait complètement de sa gueule, comme de celle des trois autres filles avec lesquelles il sortait en même temps. Je ne cautionnais pas vraiment ses actions, mais je ne disais rien. Après tout, c'était un Serpentard, doublé d'un coureur de jupon doué au pieu - ce dont je n'avais, personnellement, jamais fais l'expérience, mais les rumeurs allaient bon train à Poudlard.

En parlant de rumeur, je vis deux blondes de cinquième année me regarder fixement. Dès qu'elle s'aperçurent que je les avais grillées, elles détournèrent brusquement la tête. Je n'étais néanmoins pas dupe, deux secondes plus tard, elles m'observaient du coin de l'œil.

Soupirant, je refermai brutalement mon livre comme s'il m'en coûtait d'abandonner ma si passionnante lecture. _Menteuse_.

Je me levai, légèrement énervée, et me dirigeai vers les deux filles qui avaient l'air paniquée. Il allait falloir assumer mes petites, on ne me dérange pas sans conséquences !

- Vous avez un problème ? leur dis-je une fois arrivée devant elles.

- N-non, fit celle de droite.

- Aucun, rajouta celle de gauche.

- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai cru remarquer, insistai-je. On ne fixe pas les gens pendant dix minutes d'affilées pour rien. C'est très mal poli.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, hésitantes. Puis, la plus petite m'avoua enfin le sujet de leur si passionnante conversation.

- Et bien, comment dire... On se demandait pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand tu as su _la nouvelle_.

Je la fixai sans comprendre.

- Quelle nouvelle ? demandai-je, agacée.

- Tu... tu n'es pas au courant ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

- Mais au courant de quoi, nom d'un schtroumpf ! criai-je enfin.

J'en avais marre de ce suspense insoutenable. De quoi n'avais-je pas été informée ? On m'avait caché quelque-chose ? Les potins de Poudlard n'avait d'habitude aucun secret pour moi, histoire que je puisse m'en tenir le plus éloignée possible. Avec une meilleure amie comme la mienne, ce n'était généralement pas difficile.

Soudain, le lien se fit dans mon esprit. Si je n'étais pas au courant, c'est que ça concernait June. Et que ce petit secret, pas si secret que ça puisque les autres avaient l'air de le connaître, n'allait sans doute pas me plaire si elle me l'avait dissimulé.

Ma colère augmenta, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. La petite dû s'en apercevoir car elle se dépêcha de lâcher la bombe.

- Rivers sort avec Weasley, fit-elle en rentrant le cou dans les épaules.

Je restai hébétée un instant, la fixant d''un regard vide. Puis je me repris.

- Weasley, tu veux dire... Charlie Weasley ? demandai-je d'une voix sourde, comme pour avoir confirmation de l'énormité que je venais d'entendre.

La cinquième année hocha la tête.

- Depuis... combien ? dis-je, n'arrivant pas à formuler une phrase complète.

- Deux semaines, enfin je crois... répondit la fille.

J'émis un grognement pas du tout féminin et elle sursauta. Son amie la tira par le bras, sentant l'explosion arriver.

J'accusai le choc. June avec Weasley deuxième du nom. Ma meilleure amie avec ce crétin roux. Mes mains tremblèrent quand je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas le pire. Elle sortait avec lui depuis deux semaines et elle ne m'avais RIEN dit.

Je poussai un cri de rage, la fumée me sortant presque des oreilles, tandis que mes camarades haussaient les épaules et jetaient un regard compatissant aux première année qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de crises de colère monumentales.

Et ça n'allait pas louper, cette fois-ci non plus.

Ignorant mes affaires, que je laissai en plan, je sortis d'un pas furieux de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

* * *

Voilà, comme promis la suite de cette nouvelle fic. Je sais que ce n'est pas très long et j'en suis désolée ! Mais on en apprend un peu plus, non ? Bon, à part que vous ne connaissez toujours pas le nom du personnage principal... Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! ... Je plaisante (ou pas).

Sinon, la plupart des personnages dont vous ne connaissez pas l'identité m'appartiennent, le reste est à J.K Rowling !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir !

A la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !


End file.
